Battle of the Bands
by Amu-chan and Ikuto
Summary: Lucy is a lead singer for the band Fairys. She has a fear of boys but her manager had to do a job and now Lucy is stuck with boys. How will this work? Will a friendship or even love blossom? (StiCy, RoLu, or NaLu) JErza, GrUvia, GaLe, RoWen and LaxMira! Warning later rating might change! WARNING! Lemon later on and Language! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Battle of the bands_

_By Amu-chan and Ikuto_

_**chap 1: Band Meeting**_

* * *

The blonde singer stepped on stage and smiled bright then looked at her friends, she nodded telling them it was about to start. First song was Rock & Roll Lucy's first hit. Lucy is **Bold **Levy is **(bold)**

* * *

**Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll**

**I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what?" **

**Levy- (What)**

**I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the motherfuckin' princess  
You still love it**

**Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how it really goes, oh oh oh oh yeah  
Some some way,  
We'll be getting out of this, town one day  
You're the only one that I, want with me  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh**

**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey**

**Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" **

**Levy -(yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**

**Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh**

**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey **

**Levy -(Rock 'n roll)**

**(Yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)**

**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey**

* * *

Once the girls were done they stepped off stage and headed to the limo. First in was the lead singer Lucy Heartfilia, next the drummer Erza Scarlet, then the bass Wendy Marvell, after her was the back up singer Levy McGarden, and the guitar Juvia Lockster. All ready in the limo was their manager Mirajane Strauss. The girls smiled Lucy just stared out the window. The battle of the bands were coming up soon and the girls were happy, The Fairys, would take the lead this year too. But they had to battle The Sabers, also The Dragon Tails those two were about to be number one on the music count down.

"Girls I have some great news" Mira smiled brightly once she was off the phone. Lucy turned to look at her then turned to look at the others, then she turned back.

* * *

"We get to team up with some other bands!" Lucy looked at Mira confused.

"Come on Mira, whats the real news?" Lucy and Levy Looked at her while the others looked at them. A smile played onto her lips as she grabbed her phone. She faced the YouTube video towards the girls to see the first band. It played How To Love by: The Dragon Tails. Next was Like it Like That by: Sabers. Lucy glared at her and fear shuttered trough her.

"Them a BOY band and one band with only two girls and three BOYS" tears fell but more bad news creeped in.

"Lucy I know your problem but I have even more bad news..." Lucy was scared now she had a bad past with boys.

"They are staying with y'all" Mira felt bad but it was the only way for more popularity and even more. They finally reached the big mansion, and Lucy darted inside as tears took over her. Lucy pulled out her guitar and a sheet of paper the song that always cheered her up. The girls stood outside of her door tomorrow the bands would move in and that scared Lucy. Song: All This Time By Lucy Heartfilia (BRITT NICOLE)

* * *

**I remember the moment, I remember the pain****  
****I was only a girl, but I grew up that day****  
****Tears were falling****  
****I know You saw me****Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone****  
****I was doing my best, trying to be strong****  
****No one to turn to****  
****That's when I met You****All this time, from the first tear cried****  
****'Till today's sunrise****  
****And every single moment between****  
****You were there, You were always there****  
****It was You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****  
****Ooh, oh, oohh****  
****Ooh, oh, oohh****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****Ever since that day, it's been clear to me****  
****That no matter what comes, You will never leave****  
****I know You're for me****  
****And You're restoring****Every heartache and failure, every broken dream****  
****You're the God who sees, the God who rescued me****  
****This is my story****  
****This is my story****All this time, from the first tear cried****  
****'Till today's sunrise****  
****And every single moment between****  
****You were there, You were always there****  
****It was You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****  
****Ooh, oh, oohh****  
****Ooh, oh, oohh****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****I hear these people asking me****  
****How do I know what I believe****  
****Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need****  
****I felt love, I felt Your grace****  
****You stole my heart that day****(Ooh, oh, oohh)****  
****Oh,woah****  
****(Ooh, oh, oohh)****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****All this time, from the first tear cried****  
****'Till today's sunrise****  
****And every single moment between****  
****You were there, You were always there****  
****It was You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****Ever since the first tear cried****  
****It was You, You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****Ever since the first tear cried****  
****It was You, You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time**

* * *

Lucy sighed as her white cat cuddled up to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Next time The BOYS and New Girl Friends

comment and like

review

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

_Battle of the Bands_

_**By: Amu-chan and Ikuto**_

_Chap 2 The BOYS and New Girl Friends_

_(Not dating girlfriends)_

* * *

Lucy blinked twice, her mind was cleared she forgot what happened. She stood and put on her fluffy slippers, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her silk pjs. Her spaghetti straps slipped off her shoulders as she tried to keep them up. Her silky butty shorts bounced when she walked. She stood in the hallway, then it hit her the smell of bacon and eggs made her happy she darted downstairs she tried to stop but slipped on the rug and fell to the hard ground.

Lucy sat up to find a pink haired, wide grinning boy starring at her. Lucy looked at each person standing in the room. Her band mates tried to calm her leaving everyone else dumbfound. Lucy hid behind the girls whispering stuff in their ears as she stared the boys down. Lucy saw the blood coming from most of the boys noses and then she looked down at her self. Then she was gone.

"Is she okay" the pink haired singer looked at the girls confused.

Levy smiled "she had a bad past... with boys" all the girls shuttered thinking of what Lucy told them.

* * *

_After everyone unpacked_

"Cool you guys live on the beach" Sting Sabers lead singer stared in amazement.

Thats when they hear a beautiful voice from upstairs.

"Good morning and good night, I wake up the twilight, Its going to be alright, Its always a good time" Lucy sang to herself in her room. Everyone sat in the hallway listening to her sing.

"Doesn't matter when its all was a good time then, doesn't matter where its always a good time there, doesn't matter when its all was a good time then, its always a good time" Lucy stepped out of her room to find everyone sitting in the hallway. She just looked for a moment then ran down stairs. Everyone followed after, to find her standing in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Go relax I will fix the dinner" Lucy stood in an apron and a dress that came up to her thighs.

"I think she is trying to get the boys to notice her" Levy whispered to Erza making the boys curious.

Once dinner was done everyone sat at the table it was silent. The first one to talk surprised everyone.

"What my food not good enough" this made the girls giggle and the boys started to stuff their faces.

"So Luce, why don't you like boys" this made Levy and Erza put their hands in an X telling him not to ask. But it was to late and Lucy disappeared.

"What did you do idiot" Gray the guitarist for the dragons looked at the pink headed idiot. Soon a little white cat walked in like a show dog (CAT) Erza picked it up and everyone sat at or around the couch.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was Lucy's first concert or the talent show of high school, she was singing and a boy named Loki ran out on stage behind her. He pulled up her dress to show her under everyone caught it on tape. The reason why he did it was because she turned him down when he would ask her out.

_End_

* * *

"Man that asshole" the girls looked at Gray confused.

"Do you know Loki" Lucy asked while walking downstairs, everyone turned their attention to Gray as he nodded. Fear was now in Lucy's eyes.

"He's the reason" she whispered but was heard. Yukino stood and pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy smiled as she hugged her back. She even let the boys give her a hug but they had to sneak a hug from her.

"Oh and did I tell y'all Lucy has never had her first boyfriend, nor her first kiss" Levy yelled out making Lucy Blush different shades of red.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed _

_keep reading_

_review _

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


End file.
